Zoids The Series
by Improv Theater
Summary: Repost of old Episodes. Beginning to create more of my little 'series'. Get ready to be blown away!
1. Zoids Ep:1 First Battle, Familiar Face

Zoids: Manused and Automatic A.I. used in "Zoid Battles" to earn rankings and money. Common around the world, these battles are fought in many ways. Millions of different Zoids roam the world today, more within a few years. --Area Scanned, Battle Field set up, Ready? FIGHT!--  
  
Episode 1  
  
First Battle, Familiar Face   
  
Leena: Other gun snipers have no senses...they get shot WAY too easily!  
  
Leena aims at a rival gun sniper, preparing to fire, when out of no where...BAM!  
  
Leena: Oh god! My Zoid is ruined! *animé cry*  
  
Bit: I knew you were going to get your panties in a wad, AGAIN.  
  
Bit runs over to the other gun sniper with Liger0-Yager, full blast, hitting it, ripping the tail completely off of it.  
  
Bit: YEAH! Another one for us Liger!  
  
Familiar Voice: Not so fast, Bit Cloud.  
  
Bit: Huh?  
  
Out of no where, a Razor Liger jumps out of no where, landing right on Bit and Liger ripping a jet off of the wing, creating a HUGE explosion, followed by lots of dust.  
  
Bit: Leon...?  
  
Leon: You've guessed it...I've traveled far and long, now I'm back...and ready to BATTLE!  
  
Leena: My God...---  
  
Leon: Don't be so selfish, Leena. He's my God too.  
  
Leena: I see you haven't changed...  
  
Judge2: Ahh...!!! COME ON! GET ON WITH THE BATTLE!  
  
Suddenly, Yager malfunctions and falls over, seeming to just...die.  
  
Bit: Ugh...Liger had an overload...  
  
Leon: Too bad...Looks like I win by default.  
  
Judge2: That was over too quick! *boo hoo* The winners...the Tech team...*fog horn*  
  
Leon: Untill next time.  
  
Yes, this was a short episode. I plan on making the next one longer; this is just to see how many people read this, and review, then I shall make more.  
  
On the next episode of Zoids. Bit comes across an old high school buddy, but he wants to BATTLE!? A one on one battle between Bit and his long lost friend. --Old High School Chums-- Ready? FIGHT!  
  
To who reads this: I do not own Zoids. If anyone from the FF.Net staff happens to read this, make a "Zoids" place under Anime. I beg of you :)  
  
FanFiction.net, why are my stories getting erased everytime I post one? Anyways, I'm reposting this.   
  
NOTE: I do not own Zoids. It is the property of Cartoon Network. 


	2. Zoids Ep:2 Old High School Chums

Zoids: Manused and Automatic A.I. used in "Zoid Battles" to earn rankings and money. Common around the world, these battles are fought in many ways. Millions of different Zoids roam the world today, more within a few years. --Area Scanned, Battle Field set up, Ready? FIGHT!--  
  
Episode 2  
  
Old High School Chums  
  
Bit: Ugh...we're almost out of food...*whispering to the Doc* I bet Liena ate most of it...  
  
Liena comes walking in, donut in one hand, cookie in the other. A crumb drops from her mouth.  
  
Doc: Yep...she's the one...  
  
Liena: What do you mean, SHE, is the one?  
  
Liena drops both of the items, her face beginning to turn red with anger.  
  
Doc: I...uhh...was talking about...  
  
Bit covers the Doc's mouth and speaks for him.  
  
Bit: What the Doc is meaning to say; YOU ATE ALMOST ALL OF OUR FOOD, YOU PIG!  
  
Liena: WHO'RE YOU CALLING THE PIG, LOSER!  
  
Liena and Bit go at it, followed soon by grabbing of the hair, smacking, biting, and putting in some cheap shots. (Is that legal?)  
  
Doc: Oh my...  
  
Suddenly, a telephone sound is heard.  
  
Liena and Bit: I'll see who it is!  
  
Liena and Bit rush over to the terminal before a large screen, beginning to fight over it some now, as the Doc walks over and answers it. Bit and Liena stop and stare.  
  
Voice: Blitz team, hear this. I challenge Bit Cloud to a one on one battle. Battle mode 0930.  
  
Bit: That voice...Justin...?  
  
The screen was once fuzzy, but now there is a face on it...  
  
Justin: You're right, Bit. Your old High School buddy.  
  
Bit: Hey! How've---wait a second. You challenged me to a one on one battle?!  
  
The screen begins to fade as Liena begins to sneak out with the LAST bag of cookies...  
  
Justin: Tomorrow at dawn, I expect to see you, Bit.  
  
Bit: You bet I'll be there, I won't miss this for NOTHING!  
  
The screen turns off, as the Doc relizes Liena got the cookies.  
  
Doc: Bit...Liena got the cookies...  
  
Bit: GO GET HER, WE NEED THOSE!  
  
The Doc runs out after Liena. He suddenly finds an empty bag...  
  
Doc: She ate them already...  
  
Bit: Now how in the world could she do that so fast!?  
  
--Meanwhile...In a large warehouse a few miles away, Harry complains on how he can't get Liena to love him.--  
  
Harry: *animé cry* Why won't Liena love me!? I've gave her flowers, cookies, chocolate, won battles for her, and almost died for her...  
  
Benjiman: Don't take it so hard, Harry. She'll come after you in the end.(Robot)  
  
Harry: Think so...?  
  
Sabastion: Know so, Harry.(Also a Robot)  
  
Harry: Aw, WHO AM I KIDDING!? You two are Robots, you wouldn't know the first thing about love!  
  
Benjiman: Harry, you forget! I'm in love with MY JUDGEY...*turns beet red* Oh Judgey, how I've missed you...  
  
Sabastion extends his rather long arm and whacks Benjiman upside his machanical head.  
  
Sabastion: Snap out of it. We're trying to HELP Harry, not make him worse!  
  
--Back to Bit and the rest, as the other three are becoming a bit...love sick...--  
  
Bit: It's dawn...time to move out...  
  
Bit climbs in Liger-0 and prepares to launce out for battle. The Judge falls from the sky like a meteor and slams into the ground quite a bit away from the battle field.  
  
Bit: Here we go, Liger!  
  
Justin: Ah, so you did come?  
  
As Liger lands, Bit is found face to face with his friends Zoid, the Black Fox. Bit backs away a bit, taking his distance.  
  
Bit: I'm here...  
  
Judge: *looks around curiously* Warning. Warning, the land within an eight mile radius is now an official Zoid battle field. Battle Field Set-up, Battle Mode 0930. Ready? FIGHT!  
  
The Black Fox seems to fade with the ground and back ground slowly. Liger looks around swiftly.  
  
Bit: Stealth Armor...how...great.  
  
Justin: It's the latest...maybe you won't be a challenge after all!  
  
Liger turns as Bit picks up Justin on the radar, but just as Liger does, Black Fox fires four missles at it.  
  
Bit: Liger, we have to dodge them! *jumping back and forth, they gain enough speed to dodge the missiles* Great Liger!  
  
Justin: It's not over yet...  
  
The Black Fox begins firing its gatlin gun at Liger. Ligers claws begin to glow and shine as it begins to charge at Justin. Faster and faster it goes, when it'll hit, heck, who knows?  
  
Bit: Strike Lazer Claw!! *pushes a few buttons as Liger leaps into the air*  
  
Liger slashes at the Black Fox, ripping the large gun off, and damaging it heavily. Black Fox falls over, explosing coming from it as Liger lands smoothly.  
  
Bit: YEAH! WE WON LIGER! *Liger lifts up and roars loudly*  
  
Justin: Great, Bit...congrads...  
  
Judge: Great Battle! The winners, The Blitz team! *fog horn*  
  
Bit: Justin.  
  
Justin: Yeah, Bit? *Black Fox slowly begins to stand*  
  
Bit: How about joining up on the Blitz team?  
  
Justin: You're serious...?  
  
Bit: You bet I am.  
  
Justin: YES! I wouldn't mind being with an old friend again!  
  
On the next episode of Zoids. The Blitz team faces some clowns that are very unordinary. Will they win, or will they lose? Possibly both? --Want to be a Clown? Join the Circus!-- Ready? FIGHT!  
  
Hey Zoids fans! I'm not positive if I'm spelling "Liena" right, so that's why I changed it. There're over a zillion ways to spell it, so...I'll keep it at that from here on out. I'm trying my hardest to get FF.Net to make a Zoids column, so wish me luck!  
  
NOTE: I do NOT own Zoids. It is property of Cartoon Network. 


	3. Zoids Ep:THANKSGIVING

Zoids: Manused and Automatic A.I. used in "Zoid Battles" to earn rankings and money. Common around the world, these battles are fought in many ways. Millions of different Zoids roam the world today, more within a few years. --Area Scanned, Battle Field set up, Ready? FIGHT!--  
  
THANKSGIVING!  
  
One of my favorite times of the year (besides my Birthday, and Christmas ^^) where I get to eat ALL OF THE FOOD I WANT! So basically, you can call me a male Liena. Hehe; What I mean by that, I'm a pig JUST like her!  
  
Liena: ...Mr...Guy, sir...WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO SAY I'M A *@(#*&! PIG ALREADY!?  
  
Eh...ok, ok! Fine...Liena is not a pig, I AM!  
  
Liena: That's better...  
  
Well now...This is going to be sooooo short *cries*. Sorry Zoids fans; When I return....it's going to be a DAY LATE THANKSGIVING SPECIAL WHERE LIENA EATS 3/4ths of the TURKEY! BWAHAHAHAA...ahaha....ACK!  
  
Liena pulls out a large mallet and begins chasing him around, cursing and stomping around like Godzilla in Manhatton.  
  
Untill tomorrow Zoids fans! (*whisper whisper* Liena is still a pig ^~)  
  
NoTe: Reason I'm not writing one today is because, I was so busy today and, well, I'm not exactly at home...(DAMN THESE WEB TV'S). But, tomorrow, I PROMISE I'll make one for you all...if I get a review for this ^^'. Bye 'till tomorrow! 


End file.
